


Miscellaneous

by silverkiwis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverkiwis/pseuds/silverkiwis
Summary: A collection of MWPP-era ficlets and drabbles. Mostly Lily/James.Originally posted to the Unknowable Room in 2010.





	1. Hiding

James Potter did not want to go into hiding. He did not really want Peter to be their Secret Keeper because James did not even want the Fidelius Charm to be performed; he did not want to have to pick a Secret Keeper. Sirius and Dumbledore, however, had teamed up to harass the Potters until they gave in.

Lily, who had long insisted that James cut down on the amount of work he did for the Order so he could spend time with their son, seven-month-old baby Harry, gave in rather quickly, in his opinion. Anything for Harry, she had said. Anything for our baby.

Hiding was not very Griffindor-ish, but James loved Harry more than anything and he gave in eventually. James knew he could trust Peter, his good friend Peter Pettigrew. He wouldn’t hurt a fly. So on the 31st of October, 1981, when Voldemort walks into the living room of their tiny cottage in Godric’s Hollow, the only thought racing through James’ head is that hiding was worth it, if it bought him one more week with his family.


	2. Cliché

Peter Pettigrew doesn't want to be a cliché; he doesn't want to be that guy who resents his best friends' girlfriend. He doesn't want to only be known as 'the boy who adored Potter,' he doesn't want to be that guy whose best friends are all far more witty and charming than he, he doesn't want to hold down a boring desk job at the Ministry of Magic while his friends fight in the war full time. He wants to be remembered as someone who changed history. So when Bellatrix Black offers him protection and glory, he does not hesitate.


	3. Optimistic

Remus Lupin had always thought of himself as a rather optimistic person. You’d have to be, in order to survive transforming into a monster every each and month without completely losing your mind.

Others might describe him as calm, mild, or rather reserved, but considering everything that’s gone on in his life and the fact that he hasn’t yet committed suicide... It’s no wonder he doesn’t exactly wear his heart on his sleeve.

He certainly doesn’t display his joy as James and Sirius used to, gallivanting about Hogwarts castle like madmen and blowing things up, but Remus likes to think that he exudes a quiet, subtle optimism. It’s there. You just have to know what to look for.

He always knew he needed them far more than they needed him. His first full moon without them, after Lily, James, and Peter are dead and Sirius has been sent to Azkaban, is his worst yet.

He misses his friends. Remus was never quite sure of what he wanted in life, but he knows that he doesn’t want this. Feeling very old and quite alone at the tender age of twenty-one, Remus suddenly doesn’t feel optimistic anymore.


End file.
